


The Big 3-6

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Birthday fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, there must be  _something_  you want to do,” Heath said, poking Zane in the bicep. 

They were lying in bed, drinking and coffee and trying to become human. Louise had gotten them up at ass o’ clock to go out to pee, and after trying for another hour to go back to sleep, they finally gave up. Zane wanted to be mad at her for making him get up early on his birthday, but that lasted all of five seconds. Now she was back at the end of the bed, sleeping peacefully. The little bitch.

“There really isn’t,” Zane replied. “I want this day to pass with as little fanfare as possible. I’m old as fuck and I don’t want to think about it.”

Heath rolled his eyes. “You’re only 36. Think about Jason. What did he just turn, 80? You have plenty of years ahead of you.”

“I’m telling him you said that,” Zane said, grinning. Heath shrugged.

“Go ahead. I’m not afraid of his raggedy ass.”

“That’s my baby.” Zane kissed Heath’s forehead.

“Is there anything special you want for dinner?” Heath asked. “You can have anything you want.”

“Hot dogs?” Zane suggested hopefully, and Heath sighed.

“Are you sure you’re actually turning 36 years old and not 6 years old?”

“What’s wrong with hot dogs? Hot dogs are great. With baked beans. And potato chips. And pickles.” Zane’s stomach growled. 

“Okay, we’ll have hot dogs,” Heath said, holding up his hands in surrender.  “But you better eat some breakfast before your stomach implodes.”

“BIRTHDAY DONUTS! Fuck, I just remembered! Baby, we gotta go to Krispy Kreme.” Zane rolled out of bed and hopped to the bathroom, trying to pull off his pajamas at the same time. “C’mon!”

Zane’s outburst had woken Louise, who opened one eye and looked at Heath judgmentally. 

“Daddy is almost as motivated by food as you are,” Heath commented to her, and she woofed softly as if to say “ _almost_?”

****

“Who’s the prettiest girl in the whole world? Who is?” Zane cooed. “Is Daddy’s girl the prettiest girl in the whole world? Is she?”

Zane was lying on the ground, rubbing the belly of a very happy Louise and letting her lick his face and generally having a love fest right in the middle of the dog park. Louise and Zane had played for almost an hour, and Heath couldn’t believe that Zane hadn’t puked from running around after the number of donuts he had consumed. 

A number of their friends had called or texted Zane for his birthday, asking if he wanted to hang out, but Zane had said thanks but no thanks to all of them. Zane had become a bit of a homebody in his old age, preferring to spend time with Heath and Louise rather than go out. 

Heath couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. Despite being an adult, 70-pound yellow lab, Zane still treated Louise like she was two months old and stumbling around their apartment having puppy accidents. 

Case in point- they got up to leave, and Zane held out his arms. Louise jumped up on her hind legs and put her paws on his chest, and Zane picked her up and carried her all the way to the car.

“She can walk, Zane,” Heath said. They had this argument almost every day, so much that it felt weird if they didn’t have it.

“Queens don’t walk,” Zane retorted as usual.

“One of these days you’re gonna throw out your back, old man.” 

“I’m in peak physical condition,” Zane said, shooting Heath a glare. That was a bit of an overstatement, but over the past couple of years Zane had been putting in more of an effort to work out and eat better (birthday donut bing-eating aside.) His biceps looked huge in his t-shirt, and his basketball shorts were clinging to his thick thighs. Heath had a weird thing for thighs now. 

When they got home, Heath left Zane and Louise snuggled together on the couch to watch TV, and went to the grocery store to get everything for Zane’s hot dog birthday feast.

Heath stopped at the bakery, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at a selection of birthday cakes. Could he really give Zane a cake after the damage he’d done at Krispy Kreme?

He left the bakery empty-handed, but he felt guilty as he walked down the rest of the aisles. They’d decided a few years ago to skip birthday presents for each other and save money for trips and things they could do together. But fuck, the guy needed a cake, at least.  _Something_.

Heath went down the candy aisle, pausing at least thirty times and reaching out to grab something. He didn’t know why he was so intent at putting Zane into a diabetic coma. He was just a good husband, he guessed.

But then, he walked by the chocolate syrup.

 _Of course_.

Zane didn’t need candy, or cake, or cookies, or pie, or ice cream. But he did need something sweet. Something  _very_  sweet.

He tossed a bottle of Hershey’s syrup into the cart and smirked. Happy birthday, indeed.

***

After dinner, Zane was prostrate on the couch, groaning. The hot dog birthday feast had gone exactly as Heath had expected. Zane had wolfed down everything in sight, and now he was paying for it. Heath hadn’t tried to stop him, either. The man was 36-years-old; he needed to learn to control himself at some point.

Heath finished washing the dishes and found Zane still on the couch.

“I’m gonna die.”

“You’re not gonna die,” Heath said. “Let’s go for a walk. You’ll feel better.”

“I can’t move.”

But Louise had heard Heath say “walk” and had already gone to retrieve her leash, and was sitting patiently by the couch with it hanging out of her mouth.

“Goddammit,” Zane said when he saw her, but he did get up. He was wrapped around her paw so tight that Heath was glad that she was only a dog and that she couldn’t use her power over Zane for evil.

They walked. Louise trotted in front of them, and Zane grabbed hold of Heath’s hand, squeezing it gently.

They were a block from their building on the way back when Zane’s eyes widened. He passed the leash to Heath and jogged awkwardly away from them, his jog turning into a full on run about 100 feet down the sidewalk.

“We should probably stay out of the apartment for awhile,” Heath mused, and Louise yipped.

A few hours later, a fresh and happy Zane emerged from the bedroom. Heath was on the couch playing a game on his phone, and he looked up when Zane stood in front of him.

“Cake?” Zane asked.

“I can’t believe you can think about food right now.”

“My intestines and I settled our differences,” Zane explained. “Cake?”

“There’s no cake,” Heath said, and Zane pouted. 

“But it’s my birthday.”

“I know, and if you wait a little but, I’ll give you some dessert, okay?” Heath stood up and whistled softly, and Louise got up from her bed. “Take Louise out for the night. And when you get back, you can have your dessert.”

“Is it ice cream?”

“You’ll see.”

As soon as the door closed behind Zane, Heath scrambled to shut down the apartment for bedtime before going into their bedroom. He rinsed off quickly in the shower and dried off, but didn’t bother to put his clothes back on.

He felt a thrill run through him, Despite having been with Zane for almost ten years, and married for four, they had never done this. He hoped Zane liked it.

Then he snorted. This involved his ass and food- Zane’s two favorite things. Of course he would like it.

He thought briefly about putting a towel down on the sheets, but then decided that would ruin the mood. If they got dirty, so be it. 

He sat back against the headboard and put the bottle of syrup he’d grabbed form the kitchen in between his legs. And then, he heard Zane and Louise come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane moved the bottle to the side and leaned forward so he could reach Heath’s lips, settling in between his legs. Heath wrapped his arms around Zane’s back. He thought about how amazing it was that after all this time, it still felt so good to have Zane on top of him, to have his beard scratch him as he pressed kisses on his neck.

Heath didn’t know how long they spent just making out like they were teenagers. It wasn’t until much later, when they were dripping hard and Heath had a serious case of beard burn on his throat, that he realized that Zane hadn’t used the syrup yet.

“Are you gonna have some chocolate?” Heath asked breathlessly when they’d parted for air. He patted Zane’s butt. “You’ve been very good and you deserve it.”

“Oh…I guess I forgot about it,” Zane mumbled. “You taste so good already.”

Zane sat back on his heels and picked up the bottle of syrup. He didn’t seem that excited about it anymore.”Can I eat it off your ass?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not good to have food near your asshole.” That was a sentence Heath never thought he’d say.

“How do you know?”

Heath rolled his eyes. “I looked it up, because I knew you would ask.”

“Oh.” Zane tossed the bottle to the other side of the bed. “I’m good, then.”

Heath shrugged. “Okay. It’s your birthday.”

Zane hopped off the bed and leaned against their bedroom wall, gesturing to his cock. “Birthday blowjob?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Heath replied, grinning. Zane’s new preference for getting head while he was standing up was going to kill Heath’s knees, but he’d keep his complains to himself on the guy’s birthday.

Heath knelt in front of Zane and gave his cock a few rough strokes. It was thick and red and wet and Heath licked his lips. He ran his hands up Zane’s thighs and looked up at Zane through his eyelashes, keeping eye contact as he took the head in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Zane groaned. He tangled his fingers in Heath’s hair. “Yeah, look at me, baby.”

Heath’s eyes never left Zane’s as he slid his lips all the way down to the base of Zane’s shaft, pressing his tongue against the underside on the way back up, spending a long time sucking on the tip and giving Zane that nice, hot friction. 

“So fucking hot,” Zane breathed, and Heath began to blow him in earnest, his head bobbing up and down on his dick. Zane tasted so good and he’d started to thrust shallowly into Heath’s mouth, his cock going down Heath’s throat and his fingers pulling on Heath’s hair so hard that it hurt- but in the best possible way.

Heath palmed Zane’s balls, could feel them getting tight and hot in his hand. He wanted Zane to come, wanted to swallow him all down. But Zane growled and pulled Heath’s head off his dick, a long string of spit stretching from the tip of Zane’s cock to Heath’s bottom lip.

“What do you want, Daddy?” Heath asked softly, and he knew he looked like a perfect little slut right now, looking up at Zane with his wide eyes and red, swollen lips. 

“Hands and knees, on the bed,” Zane ordered gruffly. Heath climbed onto the edge of the bed and presented his ass for Zane’s viewing pleasure, his head dropping between his shoulders. 

Zane spread Heath apart and drizzled lube onto Heath’s ass, and Heath felt himself get even harder and hotter. He hoped Zane would get straight to the main event.

Zane lubed up his dick and slid the head tantalizingly over Heath’s hole again and again without actually penetrating him. Heath gripped the sheets tight, wanting to touch himself so badly but knowing that Zane would yell at him if he did.

When Zane finally slid inside him little by little, a moan was punched from deep in Heath’s gut. It hurt more than usual since he hadn’t been prepped with any fingers, but sometimes it felt good  to just be fucked raw.

Zeath had his hands on Heath’s hips, going slow and shallow until everything was slick and stretched and Heath was whining.

Zane picked up the pace, but he kept his strokes deep and steady rather than super fast. Heath could almost feel Zane’s cock in his throat, he was filling up every single inch of him. 

He almost cried when Zane pulled out, but Zane flipped him over so he was on his back, grabbing hold of his thighs and sliding into him again. Heath took a chance and got a hand on his dick, and he threw another arm over his eyes, because if he watched Zane slam into him, all sweaty and hopped up on testosterone, he’d come right away.

But Zane obviously either didn’t know that, or didn’t care.

“Look at me,” Zane said, his voice frighteningly deep. “Now.”

Heath had no choice but to comply. He held Zane’s gaze as long as he could, before his eyes trailed down his muscular chest, flushed with exertion, down to where he could see Zane sliding in and out of him.

Zane had this annoying habit of backing off right when he knew Heath was getting ready to come, keeping him on the edge of orgasm for tortuously long periods. It was no different tonight, and Heath had almost bit right through his bottom lip, he was so insane with pleasure.

“Zane, please,” he begged.

“Okay, baby, I got you.” Zane changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and it was like magic. Heath was finished in seconds, coating his stomach with come.

Heath was like a rag doll now, and Zane flipped him over again, pulling him up on his knees so he was spread wide. Zane stripped his dick until he was spilling right onto Heath’s hole, and he groaned as he watched his come drip down from the red, wet entrance down to Heath’s balls.

“Happy birthday to me,” Zane sighed, giving Heath a hard smack on the ass.

“Hap brdayyy,” Heath mumbled, his mind still cloudy and his body buzzing with post-orgasmic heat.

Zane laughed. “Thanks, baby.”


End file.
